Battle of Medada
NOT CANON An independent human Faction Called the NOCF (Naltor's Outer Colony Forces). Years after colonizing Naltor they expanded to the nearby solar systems. It wasn't long until they came into contact with the L'irr. The human colonist called them Great Space Whales(GSW) due to their leader being the shape of the Human whale. It wasn't long until differences between the two were outlined. Eventually a colony dispute erupted two colonization fleets clashed at the system Medada. Though the battle came at a stalemate 2 ships were lost on both sides. A war broke out between both sides, the humans on the defending side throughout most the war. It wasn't long until NOCF devised a plan to assemble a planetary invasion Group. Most of the other attack involved Biological weapons and orbital bombards. The only hand to hand combat ever done to the L'irr were on ships in space. This would be the first ever ground conflict between an Alien race. The Planet target was none other than Medada. A fleet lead by Admiral Sherman With six troop carriers, The Talun, The Fani, The Vonage, The Ground Arc, The Juun, and the Fillte. Accompanied Two Fighter Squadrons Geen So and Black Squadron and a few supply ships Hudson and Drall set off to set Human History. While entering the planet's atmosphere 1 ship was lost, The Fillte carrying the Armored Division. The war was in the hands of the Infantry and Mech divisions which were divided among the other five ships. NOCF High Command thought that the mission would prove to be a failure. In response they sent a fleet comprised of two battle cruisers the NDF Jane, NDF Galleon and four evacuation ships. Once arriving at Medada Admiral Sherman convinced her soldiers to press on and keep up the attack though losses were tolling to the near hundred thousands. The NDF Jane and Galleon helped the attack forces with well struck orbital bombardments on key enemy positions. It wasn't long until a GSW School of Attack ships warped in. With only two cruisers to defend Sherman and her troops, they were out matched in space combat. While the battle was raging in orbit, on the planet the humans were backed into a corner. Sherman then focused her army on attacking on an L'irr Shipyard. She managed to take control of two L'irr Torperdo Ships and a Planetary Weapon. With these weapons in her hands the humans turned the tide of the battle to their favor. with the GSW School retreating Sherman had the chance to finish the Battle of Medada by destroying the last city Gh'jan Medada's capital. Sherman gather all her forces from all across the planet to take over Medada capital city. The GSW ground forces weren't going to give up that easy either they gather the rest of there forces and set to defend the city. Sherman couldn't depend on Orbital strikes due to the city's shields. The battle lasted one month. It is still know has the longest siege of NOCF history. At the end of the battle over four hundred thousand soldiers were lost and only three hundred thousand on the L'irr side. NOCF High command declare Admiral Sherman a hero and put Mededa in her command. this was the humans first ever Successful siege on an alien planet. Category:Lore